


Icicles

by Melanie_Athene



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanie_Athene/pseuds/Melanie_Athene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started off as a series of pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icicles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Discoveredinalj's "Discovered in the Christmas Tree" Challenge, 2011. My prompt was 'icicles'.

It started off as a series of pranks. Doyle never knew when or where Bodie would strike next: a snowball in the face, the nudge of a hip on a slippery slope propelling him into an undignified slide, a cold hand unexpectedly ghosting across his bare arm...

Twice he spilled his tea. Once he angrily chased his chortling partner down the hall – he would have caught him too, had not Cowley's sharp “Bodie! Doyle! This is not a schoolyard!” brought him to a sheepish halt.

Bodie sniggered all through the stakeout they drew as punishment, chilled fingers settling on the nape of Doyle's neck with unsettling regularity.

It was enough to give a bloke the willies.

It was definitely time to even the score.

Trotting up the stairs behind his partner at day's end, Doyle surreptitiously snapped off a couple of icicles and tucked the broken pieces in his coat pocket.

As Bodie contentedly dozed in front of the telly, warm and cosy after long hours spent in the cold, Doyle slipped up behind him and dropped a chunk of ice down his polo. Before the first shriek of outrage faded, Doyle nimbly vaulted over the sofa, plopping himself on Bodie's lap and pinning him in place while he gleefully stuffed the remaining fragments down his tracksuit bottoms.

“Oof,” Bodie huffed, as Doyle landed.

“Oi!” he screeched as ice scratched roughly against his breast.

“Unnnhhhh,” he groaned, as it glided across a nipple.

“Ohhhhhhh,” he sighed, as Doyle's determined hand accidentally brushed against his dick.

For a moment both men froze, eyes locked in disbelief and wonder.

And, then, Doyle slowly shifted his hand, curving icy fingers around hot flesh. This time his eager mouth caught Bodie's moan and he moaned too.

Neither man noticed when the icicles finally melted.


End file.
